Was wäre wenn
by monaRa
Summary: Es geht um Hermine, die von Muggeln adoptiert und der Zauberwelt vergessen wurde...
1. Prolog

Was wäre, wenn Hermine eine Reinblütige Hexe wäre, die von Muggeln adoptiert und von den Zauberern vergessen wäre? Diese Frage habe ich mir gestellt und hier ist meine Antwort dazu. Hoffe sie gefällt euch.

* * *

„Komm schon, sieh dir das mal an Cathrin!"rief Hermine ihrer besten Freundin zu. Sie stand vor einem Schaufenster in einer langen Einkaufsstraße.  
Cathrin wusste das es das erste Mal war, das Hermine ein anderes Land sah als England. Ihre Eltern verdienten in ihrer Zahnartpraxis genug zum Leben.  
Zum Urlaub machen wollten sie ihr Geld nicht ausgeben, weil sie damit eh nur schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hatten. Eigentlich hätte Hermine gar nicht zur Abschlussfahrt ihrer Schule mitgehen dürfen.  
Nur mit viel Überzeugungskraft und guten Noten, hatte Hermine es geschafft, ihre Eltern zu überreden. Cathrin warf ihre langen schwarzen Haare über ihre Schultern zurück und rannte zu Hermine.  
Überglücklich schaute sie in ein Schaufenster, in dem es Souvenirs gab und deutete auf ein Poster. „Das ist doch wunderschön, findest du nicht?"fragte Hermine sie und schaute sie dabei nicht mal an.  
Cathrin sah gleich, das Hermine sich in dieses Bild verliebt hatte, es für sie aber zu teuer war. „Komm schon Hermine, wir müssen gleich beim Bus sein, sonst fährt er ohne uns ab."lachte Cathrin sie an.  
Hermine warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Poster und ging schnell weiter. Unpünktlichkeit war etwas, was Hermine überhaupt nicht leiden konnte.  
Deswegen bekam sie nicht einmal mit, das Cathrin ihr das Poster kaufte. Am Bus angekommen, bemerkte sie erst, das sie ganz alleine zurückgelaufen war.  
Besorgt warf sie einen Blick zurück und konnte ihre Freundin sehen, die auf sie zugerannt kam. „Hier Hermine, für dich."schnaufte sie und überreichte ihr eine lange Plastikröhre.  
Hermine erkannte sofort, das es das Poster war und umarmte Cathrin stürmisch. „Danke, du bist die beste!"sagte sie und zog sie mit sich in den Schulbus. Das es das letzte Mal sein würde, das sie sich sehen, wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine von ihnen...

* * *

Soll ich weiter machen? Ihr wisst ja, wie ihr es mir mitteilen könnt ;-)


	2. 1

Sie fuhren schon seit zwei Stunden und der größte Teil der Mitfahrenden war eingeschlafen. Mit Cathrin an ihrer Schulter gelehnt betrachte Hermine ihr Poster.  
Auf einmal holperte der Bus und Cathrin schreckte aus ihrem Traum hoch. „Sind wir etwa schon da?" murmelte sie verschlafen.  
„Nein nein, du kannst weiter schlafen. Es dauert noch eine Weile. Ich weck dich dann."flüsterte Hermine ihrer schon wieder eingeschlafenen Freundin zu.  
Als Hermine sich umgesehen hatte, musste sie erkennen, das sie die einzige war, die noch nicht schlief.  
Für ihre Mitschüler war es ein langer und anstrengender Tag gewesen, deswegen tat jedem die Entspannung gut. Hermine dagegen konnte sich besser Entspannen, wenn sie einfach nur ein Buch las oder aus dem Fenster sah.  
Sie entschied sich für das Fenster und betrachtete die Landschaft, die immer wieder von einem langen Fluss durchzogen wurde.  
Da Hermine und ihre Freundin Cathrin den Platz direkt hinter dem Busfahrer beanspruchten, konnte Hermine schon von weitem die Brücke erkennen, die sich für größere Schiffe öffnete.  
Der Bus behielt seine Geschwindigkeit und allmählich machte Hermine sich sorgen, das der Busfahrer nicht früh genug bremsen würde.  
Kurz bevor sie an der Brücke ankamen, bekam Hermine Panik. Sie stand auf um den Busfahrer zu fragen warum er nicht anhielt. Gerade als sie fragen wollte, erkannte sie, das auch er eingeschlafen war.  
Sie sah ihn schockiert an, dann wieder auf die Straße und sie erkannte, das sie auf keinen Weg ausweichen könnten.  
In wenigen Sekunden würde der Bus über die geöffnete Brücke fahren, direkt in den Fluss fallen und wegen seinem Gewicht absinken. Voller Panik kniff sie ihre dunklen Augen zusammen und wünschte sich, wo anders zu sein.  
Sie wollte noch nicht sterben, sie war noch zu jung dafür. Sie hatte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich, es war noch zu früh dafür.  
Auf einmal fühlte sie sich komisch und dachte schon, das es daran lag, das der Bus ins Wasser stürzte.  
Doch nach einer Weile, in der sie die ganze Zeit ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, wunderte sie sich darüber, das nichts passiert war. Verwirrt durch diesen Umstand, blinzelte sie und öffnete ihre Augen anschließend ganz.  
Als erstes erkannte sie grüne Bäume mit schon leicht verfärbten Blättern. Seltsam, dachte sie, sieht so der Himmel aus?  
„Hey Du, warum stehst du da so rum?"wurde sie auf einmal von ihrer rechten Seite angesprochen. Sie wandte sich um und erkannte einen Jungen mit smaragdgrünen Augen und verwuschelten schwarzen Haaren.  
Er hatte eine außergewöhnliche blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn und lächelte sie verwirrt an. Das erste was ihr einfiel, war ihr seltsames Erlebnis vor nicht einmal 3 Minuten und sie erzählte es ihm aufgebracht.  
„Du hältst mich jetzt doch bestimmt für verrückt, oder?"stellte sie am Schluss noch ihre Frage.  
Als er nicht antwortete wandte sie sich um und wollte schon gehen doch er hielt sie am Arm fest. „Hey, das einzige was ich verrückt finde ist, das es dich so sehr wundert. Wusstest du nicht, das du eine Hexe bist oder willst du mich grad reinlegen?" stellte er die Gegenfrage.  
Jetzt war Hermine noch mehr verwirrt. Was sollte das nun wieder? Wollte er sie jetzt verarschen oder war dieser Junge verrückt?  
Völlig überraschend, für Hermine, streckte er ihr plötzlich seine Hand entgegen und stellte sich vor. „Ich bin Harry Potter, falls du es nicht weißt, der Junge der lebt. Wie heißt du?"  
Er lächelte sie charmant an und setzte einen fragenden Blick auf. „Granger, Hermine. Ich sehe, das du lebst. Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"stellte sie sich höflich vor und reichte ihm ihre Hand.  
„Wir sind hier in der Winkelgasse. Wenn du willst, können wir zu mir gehen und einen Tee trinken. Dann könnten wir auch darüber reden, was jetzt mit dir passiert.  
Danach sollten wir wohl zum Zaubereiministerium gehen und dich melden. Ich kann es echt nicht glauben das man dich wie es aussieht vergessen hat."sagte er und zog sie schon mit sich die Strasse runter, bevor sie überhaupt antworten konnte.

* * *

Die-Nudel, danke, hoffe sie gefällt dir weiterhin  
PrinzessMalfoy, sorry das es so kurz war, wollte mit dem ersten Kapitel ja sozusagen fragen ob ich weiter machen soll, ich versuch den Rest länger zu machen  
Murmel, danke für dein Review


	3. 2

„Was für einen Tee willst du denn, Hermine?"fragte sie dieser seltsame Junge. „Schwarzen Tee. Ohne Zucker, nur so."rief sie ihm in die Küche. In ihrem Kopf raste es.  
Sie musste die Informationen verarbeiten, die ihr dieser Junge gegeben hatte. Hexe, Zaubereiministerium, Winkelgasse. Von all diesen Begriffen hatte sie noch nie gehört.  
Ok, wer hatte nicht schon als Kind Geschichten vorgelesen bekommen, in denen es um böse Hexen und gute Zauberer ging.  
Sie zweifelte ernsthaft an ihrem Verstand und wenn sie sicher sein konnte, das es kein Traum war, zweifelte sie auch an dem Verstand dieses Jungen.  
„Du, Harry, was meinst du, ist eigentlich mit dem Bus passiert? Denkst du sie werden es in den Nachrichten zeigen, falls es so ausgegangen ist, wie ich denke? Meine beste Freundin saß dadrin, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen..." schluchzte sie mit einem Mal und Harry eilte aus der Küche zu ihr.  
„Sch...ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber ich werde mein bestes geben, um herauszufinden, was passiert ist. Trink erstmal deinen Tee und leg dich hin. Du hattest einen anstrengenden Tag hinter dir. Ich erledige den Rest."sagte er mit einem beruhigenden Ton in der Stimme.  
Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie war sich sicher, das sie ihm vertrauen konnte. „Ok. Es geht schon wieder ein bisschen. Hast du vielleicht was anderes zum anziehen für mich? Die Sachen sind schon total verschwitzt."bat sie ihn noch.  
Nachdem sie ihren Tee getrunken hatte, gab Harry ihr ein T-Shirt und Shorts, mit denen sie ins Bad verschwand.  
Harry beeilte sich um Dumbledore über das Flohnetzwerk zu informieren und um zu fragen, was er mit ihr tun sollte. Das Mädchen musste nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, wie er seinen Kopf in einen Kamin mit grünen Flammen steckte.  
Das würde ihr bestimmt den Rest geben. Nachdem Harry mit Dumbledore abgesprochen hatte, das er Hermine nach ihrem Schlaf nach Hogwarts bringen würde, ging er aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur, um Hermine aus dem Bad zu holen.  
Im Flur angekommen, hörte er schon, das sie schon nicht mehr im Bad war. Wo konnte sie aber sein? Er war die ganze Zeit über im Wohnzimmer und er konnte sich kaum denken, das sie einfach abhaute.  
Er öffnete die Türe zu seinem Schlafzimmer und entdeckte sie schlafend in seinem Bett. Albus Dumbledore würde sich über die Muggelzeitung, die er abonnierte, informieren und spätestens morgen wissen, was mit dem Bus geschehen war.  
Während er die schlafende Hermine beobachtete, erkannte Harry, wie schön sie war. Ihre nassen Haare lagen auf dem Kopfkissen verteilt um sie herum.  
Sie hatten einen schönen goldbraunen Ton, der im Licht schön glänzte. Ihre Augen waren, wenn sie offen waren, bezaubernd braun und aufmerksam. Sie hatte eine zarte, wohlgeformte Figur.  
Eine hübsche Frau also und sie lag in seinem Bett. Harry realisierte, wie ihm heiß wurde und er entschied sich, erstmal eine Dusche zu nehmen. Eine sehr kalte Dusche.  
Nach seiner erfrischenden Dusch ging er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer um sich neue Sachen zu holen. Die Frau lag immer noch wohlig schlafend in seinem Bett, also entschied er, das er sich genauso gut hier umziehen und sich den Weg zurück zum Bad ersparen könnte.  
Er hatte gerade seine Boxershorts angezogen, als er von hinter sich ein räuspern hörte. Die Röte stieg Harry schnell ins Gesicht.  
„Ähm, sorry, könntest du dich bitte umdrehen? Das ist mir mehr als unangenehm, ich dachte, du schläfst noch." nuschelte er und drehte sich um, um zu sehen ob sie guckte.  
Hermine hatte einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Körper geworfen, als er sich umgedreht hatte. Sie musste zugeben, das ihr gefiel, was sie sah.  
Doch sie drehte sich um, bevor sie ihn ganz gemustert hatte, da sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Nachdem er sich fertig angezogen hatte, gingen die beiden ins Wohnzimmer. „Gib mir deine Hand Hermine, wir werden jetzt apparieren."wies er sie an und streckte ihr seine Hand hin.  
Als er merkte, das sie zögerte, bat er sie, ihm zu vertrauen. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und zögerte nur noch einen Moment, bevor sie seine Hand ergriff.  
Er hatte kräftige, rauhe Hände und einen starken Händedruck. Wie es aussah, wollte er sicher gehen, das sie ihn nicht loslassen konnte. Unbewusst schloss sie ihre Augen.  
Als sie ihre Augen das nächste Mal öffnete, sah sie auf einmal eine ganz andere Gegend. Sie standen an einem Bahnhof, in dessen Nähe sich kleine, zum Teil auch krumme, Häuser befanden.  
Nach genauerem hinsehen erkannte sie auch einige Läden die seltsame Dinge in ihren Schaufenstern hatten. „Wo sind wir?" war das einzige was herausbrachte.  
„Das, Hermine, ist Hogsmeade. Wir werden jetzt einige Meter laufen und wenn wir an Hogwarts angekommen sind, werde ich dir Albus Dumbledore, den größten Weißen Magier aller Zeiten vorstellen.  
Er wird alle deine Fragen beantworten. Machen wir uns auf den Weg?"schloss er seinen kleinen Vortrag. Hermine konnte nur verwundert nicken und hielt seine Hand weiterhin fest, aus Sorge, sie würde ihn in dem Trubel der auf den Straßen herrschte, verlieren.

* * *

PrinzessMalfoy, eigentlich hätte ich den Bus gar nicht mehr erwähnt und sie gleich in Zaubereiministerium geschickt, du hast mich aber auf eine bessere Idee gebracht, Danke


End file.
